Mega Man ZX Shippuden
Mega Man ZX Shippuden is a 2016 crossover web series created by Paul Dy. It features several major alterations to its writing and production. It was first announced in March 2016, with the first episode releasing publicly on April 1, 2016. It's Adapted Series is Codename: Kids Never Die. It was made by Capcom, Nintendo, Sega and Namco. It is also the crossover web anime series. Synopsis Paul Gekko Saga The Konoha Republic has fallen and the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire has begun. Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile teamed up to form Team Vent and entered the fight with Dr. Eggman. Shinobi Alliance Saga Paul Gekko meets and reunites with Lan and tells the Story about the God Tree from outer space. Paul Gekko and Lan fights Madara Uchiha and the new Akatsuki and the revived Ten Tails in order to stop the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Obito Uchiha Saga Obito betrays Madara Uchiha to save Paul Gekko in the deceased state. Eggman Empire Saga Dr. Eggman plans to use the Generator to freeze the land of Izumo and conquer the Galaxy. Paul Gekko and his friends make their way to stop Eggman and his army. Ten Master Clans Saga Paul Gekko and co. teams up with Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki on fighting and driving off the Eggman Empire from interfering the nine schools competition. Tartaros Saga Paul Gekko and co. fights the Wizard Guild Tartaros and finally starts to live happily peacefully. Friendship Saga Paul Gekko and co. have responsibilities in Shintotropolis. Paul Gekko is now living with his wife and his children. Dark Gundam Saga The Kasshu Family have created the Ultimate Gundam capable of restoring Dens. Kyoji Kasshu stole the Gundam and taken it to Dens where it would evolve into the monstrous Dark Gundam. Paul Gekko and co. decided to stop the Dark Gundam from using the Chaos Emeralds to wipe human life. Kiryuin Clan Saga Paul Gekko discovers the secrets of the Life Fibers and it's creator. Ninja Heroes Saga Paul Gekko meets Sonic the Dragon, Tails Anthony Prower and Knuckles fon Fabre and teams up to stop the Eggman Empire and the mysterious man named Rau la Cruset. Mobile Suit Saga The leader from Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha, reunites with PLANT's chairman Gilbert Durandal to discuss the construction of new mobile suits made for the military organization ZAFT. Three of them are stolen by a group called Phantom Pain, which is controlled by the Blue Cosmos terrorist organization. Cagalli's bodyguard Athrun Zala joins ZAFT pilot Shinn Asuka to stop them and Paul Gekko kills Lord Djibril and capture the Requiem. Dr. Eggman then announces the "Imperial Plan", a plan where a person's job or task will be based on their genetics, and the Eggman Empire will have space expansion upon hundreds of planets. Grand Finale Saga Paul Gekko and his family are involved in the Two Hundred Years War that was fought between the Asuno Family and the Vagan. The Asuno Family stops the Fight between the Dens Federation and the Eggman Empire. True Story Saga Paul Gekko and his family discover the ancient Island of Heaven Tail that contains an ancient Story about the unforgotten Ancient Past. High School Wars Saga Paul Gekko and his family are involved in the First to Eighth High School Wars. Paul Gekko seeks to end the Great High School Wars. Draglade Saga The President of the Draglade Kingdom is resurrected and plans to take over the Pipe Maze and Dens with the usage of the Chaos Emeralds. Paul Gekko and company have to stop the Evil President or it will be too late. Fairy Tail Saga The Fairy Tail Guild is at War with Heaven Tail. Paul Gekko and company has to stop the fighting and find out what causes the outbreak. Zygarde Crisis Saga Paul Gekko and co. have to stop Eggman from stealing the Pokemon from the Pokemon Farming Ranch of Izumogakure. Fire Emblem Fates Saga Izumogakure is involved into a Great War between Nor and Hoshido Kingdoms. Xenoblade Saga Paul Gekko and company discovered the secrets of Clear Klaus' Past. Episodes Paul Gekko Saga Shinobi Alliance Saga Obito Uchiha Saga Eggman Empire Saga Ten Master Clans Saga Tartaros Saga Friendship Saga Dark Gundam Saga Grand Finale Saga Kiryuin Clan Saga Mobile Suit Saga True Story Saga High School Wars Saga Draglade Saga Fairy Tail Saga Zygarde Crisis Saga Trivia *This Story is based on both Naruto Shippuden series and Kill la Kill series. *The Main Theme of the Series is Joy to the World. Openings *The First Opening for the Series is Joy to the World. *The Second Opening for the Series is Sirus from Kill la Kill *The Third Opening for the Series is Guren no Yumiya from Attack on Titan. *The Fourth Opening for the Series is Call Me, Beep Me from Kim Possible. *The Fifth Opening for the Series is Stand Tall from Pokemon Series. *The Sixth Opening for the Series is Dragon Soul from Dragon Ball Kai. Endings *The Main Ending for the Series is the Powerpuff Girls Ending Theme. *The First Ending for the Series is Ikou Z from Pokemon XY&Z. Movies *Mega Man ZX Shippuden the Movie Gallery Paul Gekko Saga Title (2016).png|Paul Gekko Saga Title Shinobi Alliance Saga Title (2016).png|Shinobi Alliance Saga Title Obito Uchiha Saga Title (2016).png|Obito Uchiha Saga Title Eggman Empire Saga Title (2016).png|Eggman Empire Saga Title Ten Master Clans Saga Title (2016).png|Ten Master Clans Saga Title Tartaros Saga Title (2016).png|Tartaros Saga Title Ninja Heroes Saga Title (2016).png|Ninja Heroes Saga Title Zygarde Crisis Saga Title (2016).png|Zygarde Crisis Saga Fairy Tail Saga Title (2016).png|Fairy Tail Saga Friendship Saga Title (2016).png|Friendship Saga Grand Finale Saga Title (2016).png|Grand Finale Saga Title Mobile Suit Saga Title (2016).png|Mobile Suit Saga Title High School Wars Saga Title (2016).png|High School Wars Saga Category:Anime Series Category:Video Games